Jemma Simmons the BAMF
by DoctorFitzy
Summary: Agent Hand thinks Simmons and Fitz are incapable of protecting themselves on missions. What happens when Skye and Simmons go on a crazy journey of making Simmons the bad ass she's meant to be? Will Skye's training pay off when Simmons takes the field test examination? Or will she fall flat and return to lab work forever? A series.


**Jemma Simmons the BAMF**

One afternoon, I noticed Skye pacing back and forth near the plane's carrier, a frustrated look on her face. She kept getting that aha moment in her eyes but then like a tidal wave came in her thoughts, it just washed away, I knew what she was so worked up over. She kept thinking about the field test, the test that would determine if Fitz and I were qualified for field work.

A few days previously, a local HQ agent decided to stop by to check up on us. Apparently, Agent Hand felt that Fitz and I weren't field work "ready". They reviewed the missions that we had completed so far and felt that though we were more than capable, we weren't capable of protecting ourselves should any serious and life threatening danger happen. Danger like that happened all the time. I guess they didn't want their best scientists risking their lives, but that went against everything I believed in. I wanted to do this. I knew the precautions. I knew the danger. Yet, they greatly expressed a lot of concern for me, mainly because jumping out of a plane didn't fly with protocol. Like it was my fault I wanted to protect my team. I couldn't argue much, it went against my life to break rules. Except the time I shot a superior officer in the chest, that didn't count. I'm still writing apology notes as I speak.

Ironic. It didn't affect Skye, mainly because she had already received basic training from Agent Ward and a few tips from Melinda. It made her mad mainly because they thought I just wasn't capable. I was clumsy when it came to a punching bag but Skye was starting to show a lot of potential in shooting. Skye swore to me she would do everything to keep me on the team. She wanted to prove that her best friend wasn't just a geek in the lab. Great. That I was more than that.

"Once you're done with me, Agent Hand is going to rethink her decision. Don't worry Simmons, I got this all under control."

I was very worried.

"Skye, I don't see what a black leather jacket has to do with the field test next week," I nervously uttered. Oh dear, if Fitz saw me I don't know what I would do with myself. Thoughts of worry jumbled around inside me, a indescribable fear just eating me from inside. I didn't like change. There was a time when Fitz told me to embrace the change, but I didn't think change would be a black leather jacket with stiletto boots. This was so new and unfamiliar, oh for heaven sakes, a leather jacket with studs? I stared dreadfully at myself, my hands nervously folded in my lap. Skye was fixing my hair, adding some curls to my once bland hair. It looked decent.

"Don't move," Skye said, bobby pins in between her teeth. What mess was I getting myself into? She picked up the curling iron, the steam rolling off it.

"Sorry, I can't help it. It looks weird. Maybe this was a bad idea," I worriedly replied.

Skye sighed, the bobby pins falling out of her mouth. I could sense an eye roll coming on so I winced in preparation.

"Agent Hand thinks you're weak Simmons, that's not true. I want you to show her how bad you can be. That you're not weak, you're strong. The nice, innocent Jemma who plays by the rules doesn't exist anymore. If you want to pass the field work test, if you want to see the world and be someone great, you need to pass the test. In order to play the role, you have to feel the role," Skye said, slipping a pair of aviator glasses on my face. "Who's ready to kick some ass?"

Not me. Definitely not me. I was in for some big trouble. Apparently Skye didn't wait for my response, she pulled me up from her bed and lead me to Fitz's room. Her eyebrow was raised and she folded her hands, waiting for me to knock.

"You want me to knock?" I said, utter shock in my voice. "I can't go in looking like this! I want my lab coat and my blazer jacket from Harold's back!" Skye grinned, saying nothing.

My shouting didn't need a knock. Fitz's door slid open, his reaction a little priceless.

"Oh hey Skye, Simmons, wait, what?! Are those heels? And a black leather jacket? Why is the Night Night gun in a thigh holster?" Fitz shrieked, like he had just had germs in his sandwich.

I went over and patted his shoulder. "It's nothing, Skye just wanted me to get ready for the field exam test. She thought if I looked the role, they would rethink their decision. That'd we be able to stay. You do want to stay, right Fitz? Who told me to embrace the change? You did Fitz, but I'm still the same old Jemma," I reassured him. A worried look came about his face but something made him reluctantly agree. He put his hands on his hips.

"Alright, but don't think I'm okay with this. I prefer the old Simmons any day."


End file.
